


The Dire Wolf's Howl

by smoakscreen_98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98
Summary: "Let me give you a piece of advice, bastard. Never forget who you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used against you." Lord Tyrion said. To this she smiled and simply replied, "I would rather keep wearing it like a sword at my waist."The Bastard of Winterfell is not Jon Snow. The bastard is a woman with the name of Enya Snow. You know the story of Game of Thrones. This isn't quite the same. This story isn't about the Iron Throne. It isn't about the Night King. It is about the journey of one woman: Enya Snow. She becomes an existence that shakes the lands of Westeros and eventually the whole world.This is my first fanfiction. Comments and suggestions will be very much appreciated. I do not own Game of Thrones, credits to the Genius that is George R. R. Martin.In this story the Night's Watch is for both men and women. Usually the women guard separate castles of the Wall.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Original Character(s), Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Original Female Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. The Bastard of Winterfell

Enya's POV

Winterfell was bustling. This was the first time Enya saw her home so busy and noisy. Carts of various things kept coming, most of which were filled with livestock soon to be meals for the coming feast. The royal family was about to visit.  
"If you keep getting distracted, you are going to lose to me a lot quicker." Robb joked.  
This brought Enya back to her senses. She was at the courtyard sparring with Robb, her brother... well, half-brother. "You are going to be sorry you didn't take me down while you had the chance." Enya quipped.  
They continued to spar while Theon and the others commented on the sidelines. They even started betting on who would win. "I bet on Enya!" Theon said, loud enough for both Robb and Enya to hear. "Thank you for the vote of confidence Theon!" Robb shouted back.  
Enya took this opportunity to close the gap between them and swung her sword as hard as she could. Robb may be stronger but she was faster. Not fast enough. Robb managed to deflect but just barely. Enya's swing was far stronger than he anticipated. This led to him losing his footing. Both ended up falling on the snow.  
The sword sparring turned into nothing more than rolling around and wrestling. When Enya finally got the upper hand with Robb lying beneath her, she made a snowball. She was about to throw it on his face when Lady Catelyn Stark entered the courtyard followed by Sansa as poised as a proper lady and Arya half running behind them. "What do you think you are doing?" Lady Catelyn asked with such cold anger it silenced the entire courtyard. The question was clearly directed at Enya. Enya dropped the snowball and quickly stood while pulling up Robb. "I apologize my lady, we were only sparring." Enya replied as calmly as she could and with every respect. Lady Catelyn hated her and for good reason. She wasn't going to go and give her more reasons.  
"That didn't look like sparring to me." Lady Catelyn replied. Apparently unsatisfied with Enya's answer or just unsatisfied with Enya herself. "We were sparring mother but we lost our footing and ended up wrestling in the snow. It was my fault. I tripped." Robb intervened. "A girl shouldn't even be sparring, let alone wrestling." Lady Catelyn continued to grace Enya with her disapproval. "Why?" Arya asked, "Is it because it isn't lady-like?"  
"It isn't girl-like." Sansa interrupted. "She can't be a lady, she's a bastard." Enya Stark she was not. This no longer bothered Enya, but it seemed to bother Robb. He shouted at Sansa, "Sansa! Be quiet!" This stunned Sansa into silence. Lady Catelyn would have none of this. "Robb. You will not shout at your sister. Change out of those filthy clothes. You and your brothers will be joining your Lord Father out of Winterfell. Including you Theon."  
"Why? What happened?" asked Robb. "A member of the Night's Watch escaped. Your father demands you and your brothers to witness the execution. Even Rickon, despite my protests..." Robb nodded but hesitated to leave Enya with his mother. He knew his mother disliked Enya. She was a reminder of his Lord Father's unfaithfulness... But that wasn't her fault. As he was leaving, Robb glanced at Enya and saw all the mirth she had from their earlier play drained from her face.  
Someone from the Night's Watch escaped? There's going to be an execution. Robb and the others are going to have to watch. There were times when Enya wished she was born as a boy instead. This was not one of those times. Lady Catelyn's voice cut through her thoughts. "You. You are joining Sansa and Arya in the sewing lessons with Septa Mordane are you not?"  
"Yes, I am my lady." Enya replied. "Go on then." Lady Catelyn said with a voice like ice. "Come along now, Septa Mordane does not like tardiness." Sansa told her two sisters haughtily. "You were amazing earlier. Beating Robb!" Arya exclaimed at Enya. She couldn't help but smile at the difference of the two sisters. One was as beautiful and delicate as a daisy, the other as playful and wild as a puppy. "Thank you Arya. I was able to do that because I train. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we're weaker than boys." Enya replied. Upon hearing this Sansa interjected. "Boys are stronger than girls that is why it is their duty to protect us. Like knights in shining armor."  
"Well, I want to be able to protect myself." Enya replied. "I do too!" Arya said. "I want to be able to beat up boys!" she shouted. Unfortunately for Arya, they were already within the Septa's earshot. "What did you just say young lady?" the septa asked with a shrill voice. After giving Arya a lecture, the septa started teaching them how to cross stitch. Sansa was making a blue rose, Enya was stitching a dire wolf. Septa Mordane hovered over them and showered the two sisters with praises. Arya on the other hand... Well not one of them could figure out what Arya was doing.


	2. The Deserter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rickon is only one year younger than Bran.

Robb’s POV

The ride to Heartstone Hill where the execution was taking place was a short one. Their Lord Father, Eddard Stark was in the lead followed by Captain Jory Cassell and several guards. Behind them was Robb himself then Theon Greyjoy, his father's ward and his close friend. Bran and Rickon were trailing behind them, with Rickon riding a pony. He complained about wanting a horse at first but soon forgot. The little boy kept gasping at every little thing he saw. Robb wondered how his younger brothers would react to what they were about to see.   
When they arrived, their Lord Father approached the deserter. "What are your last words?" Lord Eddard asked. "I know I'm a deserter, mi lord... But I just ran for my life. There were whitewalkers. They killed two of my brothers and our horses. They cut them to pieces and arranged them in the snow. They would have done the same to me." the deserter finished. Lord Eddard nodded. The deserted placed his head on the cold, hard stone. Lord Eddard unsheathed his great sword "Ice". Bran and Rickon flinched at the sight of it. "Don't look away. Father will know if you do." Robb told them. Bran nodded while Rickon simply blinked. Their father raised Ice and swung it down. In a heartbeat it was over... And so was the deserter's life. Bran flinched and Rickon hurriedly wiped a tear away.   
After wiping and sheathing his sword, Lord Eddard approached his sons. "Do you know why I did what I did?" he asked them. "He was a deserter." Robb replied. "Yes he was." agreed Lord Eddard. "He was a bad man." Rickon added. "Why did it have to be you that executed him?" Bran asked. "The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword." Lord Eddard explained. "What he said about the whitewalkers," Robb started to ask. "... Was just a dying man’s desperation." Lord Eddard finished. With that, the men proceeded to ride back to Winterfell. They found a large dead stag blocking the road. They inspected the area. Robb heard a whimper. "What was that?" asked Bran. "I'll go and check." Robb said. When he got closer he saw what was there and called out to the rest of them.   
"What is it Robb?" Lord Eddard asked. "A dead dire wolf, and pups." Robb replied. "They won't be able to survive without their mother. Best to put them down now." Captain Jory said. Theon proceeded to unsheathe a knife. "No! Don't kill them!" Rickon shouted. "Please don't." Bran begged. Seeing his younger brothers’ words having no effect, Robb added, "Father, the dire wolf is the sigil of our house. There are five pups, for the five of us Stark children. We are meant to have them." Finally convinced, their father said, "Very well, you will take care of them yourselves. You will feed them, train them and clean up after them…and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."   
Rickon exclaimed, "Yehey! Puppies! "They were about to leave when Robb heard another whimper, a few steps away. "There's another one." he gasped. It was an albino. Robb smiled. "This one is Enya's." he declared. After over an hour, the gates of Winterfell were within sight. Robb could see that their Lady Mother and sisters were there waiting for them. Robb quickly dismounted and greeted Lady Catelyn. Their mother called to their father and the two of them went off towards the godswood. Robb and his brothers immediately showed the pups they found. Arya shrieked in delight. Sansa's mouth fell open ever so slightly. Both sisters hurriedly joined their brothers. Enya stood her ground, wide-eyed. "What are you waiting for?" Robb asked. "This one is yours." He said while handing the white pup to Enya. "I get one too?" she asked, surprised. "Of course you do." Robb replied with a smile.   
Enya hugged the white little dire wolf and laughed while it licked her face. After playing with the pup, Enya said, "What a coincidence. I just stitched a dire wolf during our sewing lessons earlier." She showed Robb what she made. "This looks great Enya." Robb praised. "Thank you. You can have it." Enya replied. “Really?" Robb asked. "Yes. The dire wolf is the Stark sigil and you're the heir. You should have it." Enya smiled. "Thank you Enya." Robb replied, visibly touched. "You can use it to wipe the tears you’ll shed, the next time I beat you in our sparring match." Enya continued with a mischievous grin. "If you think you are going to beat me again, you are mistaken." Robb bantered. "Oh! So you at least admit that I did have you beat earlier." Enya quipped.   
"I'm naming my dire wolf Nymeria!" Arya shouted, dragging Robb and Enya out of their private conversation. "Mine is Shaggydog." Rickon said proudly. "I'm naming my dire wolf Lady." Sansa decided. "Of course you are." Arya said, rolling her eyes. "My dire wolf will be named Greywind." Robb said after some thought. "What are you naming yours?" he asked Enya. With a spark in her eyes, Enya replied, "Ghost."   
"What are you naming yours Bran?" Enya asked. "I'm not sure yet." their younger brother replied.   
Afterwards, Enya started to interrogate Robb. "What happened out there? Who was the deserter? Why did he or she leave?”   
"Easy with the questions, Enya." Robb replied. "The man said he saw whitewalkers kill two of his brothers North of the Wall. That is why he ran." "Whitewalkers?" Enya was shocked. "Mere lies. The best the man could come up with. He was trying to avoid execution." Robb explained.   
"Lies of a dying man struggling to live... Or," Enya replied softly, "Truth delivered by an unlikely messenger." Robb stayed silent. Enya's words made him wonder. Could there really be whitewalkers? "Regardless Robb," Enya spoke, "I think it would be wise to heed the Stark words. Winter is coming."


	3. The Royal Visit

Joffrey’s POV

They have been riding for a month. Why was Winterfell so bloody far and why in seven hells did all of them need to come? Everything looked grey, cold and lifeless. His mother and siblings were comfortably seated inside the carriage. He on the other hand was ahorse, feeling completely sore. Things were expected of him. He is the first prince and he is a man now. He actually enjoyed horse riding, but to do it for days on end and at a snail’s pace was too tiresome and boring.

When he saw the gates of Winterfell, he couldn't help but say "Finally." His uncle, Ser Jaimee Lannister, heard him and smirked. "Once we get there, you might be dying to get the hell out, nephew." "Why makes you say that, uncle?" Joffrey asked. "...because, the Northmen are cold and boring people." His uncle replied. "Everyone and everything else is a bore compared to what we have at King's Landing." Joffrey responded. "You have a point there." Ser Jaimee said. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by the entire Stark family and probably all the residents of Winterfell. His father, King Robert immediately approached the tall man, who must have been Lord Eddard. "Ned!" the king shouted as he hugged Lord Eddard. "You got fat." King Robert exclaimed. The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North smiled. He made a face that practically screamed, "Ha! You’re one to talk!" The two of them started laughing. 

Joffrey's Queen mother Cersei approached Lord Eddard and raised her hand for him to kiss. "My queen." Lord Eddard greeted. Then Joffrey came, followed by his sister Princess Myrcella and younger brother Prince Tommen. Trailing behind them were his uncles, Ser Jaimee and Lord Tyrion. After they were introduced, it was Lord Eddard's turn to present his family. "My Lady wife, Catelyn Stark." he said. "Cat!" the king said and embraced her. "My firstborn, Robb Stark." Lord Eddard continued. "You look like a strong young man!" the King exclaimed. Personally, Joffrey didn't think he looked that strong. "This is Sansa Stark." he moved on. "What a beautiful lady you are." the King joyfully said. Joffrey had to admit, she was quite beautiful, but he has seen fairer maidens. "And this is Arya Stark." the lord kept on. "I'm sure you'll grow up to be as pretty as your sister." The king continued referring to Arya. Joffrey doubted that to be true. The girls wasn't ugly, but she wasn't likely to grow up pretty either. Finally, introduced to the last two Stark children, Bran and Rickon, the king said, "Show me your muscles!" The two boys grinned and raised their arms despite not having any actual muscles to show. 

Suddenly, Joffrey saw his father stare into the distance and freeze. Joffrey was close enough to hear him whisper, "Lyanna?" Without regard for the people and everything around him, the king strode off a little ways. Curiosity piqued, Joffrey followed. He saw his father cup the face of a young woman. He couldn't see her face properly. The king started shouting. "Ned! By the gods, who is this?" 

Lord Eddard was already on their heels. "She looks exactly like Lyanna." The king continued after finally letting go of her face. With his father's large hands and body out of the way, Joffrey could finally see the mysterious woman's face. 

The one his father claimed to look like Lyanna Stark. Lyanna Stark, the one he was supposed to marry. The one Prince Rhaegar Targaryen took from him. The one that served as a catalyst for that Great War. The one his father waged war for. King Robert may have won the war and the Iron Throne but Lyanna Stark, he lost. 

Joffrey moved to get a better look. With one glance at the young woman, Joffrey understood. He understood why his father became desperate when he lost Lyanna. He understood why his father started a war just to get her back. Joffrey even understood why Prince Rhaegar abandoned his family and risked everything for the sake of one woman. The sight of her was that breathtaking. In front of him was the fairest woman he had ever seen. The plain clothes she was wearing did nothing to dull her beauty. 

"Who is she, Ned? " the king asked again, interrupting Joffrey's private thoughts. Before Lord Eddard could answer, the young woman quickly bowed and started speaking. "Your Grace, my name is Enya Snow." Snow? So she was a bastard. "I have heard before that I looked like my aunt Lyanna.” Oh. Lord Eddard Stark’s bastard huh. “I decided to stand far behind the greeting party so you wouldn't be likely to see me. Knowing your... history with my aunt, I feared the pain my appearance may remind you of." 

The king could only blink, then he looked to Lord Eddard. The Lord of Winterfell placed a hand on Enya Snow’s shoulder and finally spoke, "She's my daughter, Your Grace." The king stared at Enya again. This made her bow even lower, "I apologize for upsetting you, Your Grace." "Upset me?" The king asked with a strangely gentle voice. "You did no such thing, child." The king added while patting her on the shoulder. Then the king turned to Lord Eddard and said, "Ned, accompany me to the crypts."

Upon hearing this, the Queen broke her silence. "We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait." The king ignored her and went to the crypts, Lord Eddard followed. Clearly irritated, she asked Lady Catelyn to quickly lead them to their quarters. The rest of the Stark children accompanied them. 

Joffrey approached Enya and she bowed immediately, "Your Grace."  
"I have always thought Prince Rhaegar to be mad. He left his family and his kingdom just so he could kidnap and rape your aunt." Joffrey started. After saying that, he thought he saw a glint of lilac fire in her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. It was probably nothing, only his imagination or the sun’s reflection. "Seeing you now, I must say I’ve come to understand him." Joffrey continued. 

"Prince Rhaegar may not have been a mad man, but he certainly wasn't a good man. He left his family and he hurt mine." Enya replied with steel in her voice. "Your Grace," she quickly added in a softer tone. "Beauty can cloud a man's judgement." Joffrey countered. "Only if he allows it, Your Grace." Enya responded. Before Joffrey could even think of a reply, she continued. "Regardless of our differing opinions Your Grace, let me just say: Welcome to Winterfell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making Myrcella older than Joffrey... I'm also trying for daily updates, but I probably won't be able to do that when work starts.


	4. Meeting the Kingslayer

Enya’s POV  
The chaos brought about by the Royal Visit was worse than Enya thought. Everyone was in a frenzy, the cooks and the maids especially. People kept darting to and fro, all over Winterfell. She was walking around to clear her head. Despite having prepared herself for the king’s possible reaction, it still rattled her. Her encounter with the prince on the other hand was unforeseen and well, unsettling. Walking around Winterfell in its current state didn’t help to clear her head.   
She ran into Robb. Her brother must have noticed her mood because he asked, “Enya, what’s wrong?”  
“Oh nothing really…” Enya began. “I just caused an upset with the Royal Family by having a face that looks exactly like your aunt, Lyanna.” She sarcastically added.  
“She’s your aunt too, you know. Bastard or not, it doesn’t really matter. Family is family.” Robb said gently.  
Enya smiled at this and replied, “So you keep telling me dear brother and I love you all the more for reminding me every now and then.”  
“Do you want to blow off some steam and spar?” Robb offered.  
Enya loved training. “Of course I do. You can’t wait to use the dire wolf handkerchief I made you huh?” Enya joked. Robb laughed and said, “I won’t be using that anytime soon, I assure you.”  
The two of them went to the courtyard and immediately started to spar. Whenever they sparred, it almost always ended up in a tie. Neither of them have ever gone easy on each other. They were even. After a few minutes of exchanging blows, Enya sensed someone approach from behind her. She saw the recognition in Robb’s eye before he came to a stop. Curiosity overtook her and she turned around.  
“Ser Jaimee Lannister.” Robb said by way of greeting. “Is there something we can help you with, ser?” Enya asked.  
A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER  
Jaimee’s POV  
Cersei was in a foul mood. The poor excuse of a king Robert ignored her and went straight for the crypts to pay his respects to his beloved Lyanna. He did this after gawking at the bastard of Winterfell who looked just like Lyanna.   
“Lyanna, Lyanna, Lyanna, always and forever Lyanna…” he could almost hear his sister say. Not wanting to be anywhere near her during such times, Jaimee opted to look for his younger brother Tyrion.   
Seeing Tyrion more than a little occupied with several women at his bed, he decided to give him privacy.   
Seven hells, what was he supposed to do now? He had only been at Winterfell for a little over an hour and he was already bored out of his mind. He decided to walk around. He heard the clashing of swords and moved closer. The eldest Stark son, Robb was sparring with a girl. When she turned around, he recognized her instantly.   
Enya. The bastard that was at the center of the day’s ruckus.  
“Is there something we can help you with?” she asked.   
“You can continue what you were doing” Jaimee replied. “I just came to spectate.”  
With a nod, Enya turned around to face her opponent and the two continued to spar. Jaimee noticed that his presence did nothing to affect the girl’s concentration. The boy on the other hand was obviously distracted, glancing at him every now and then. Jaimee saw the girl pass up on two opportunities to take her brother down. “She doesn’t want to embarrass him in front of me.” Jaimee thought to himself.  
Lady Catelyn was passing by and saw the two of them sparring. Jaimee saw something flicker in her eyes before those same eyes landed on him. “Ser Jaimee.” She greeted. The siblings’ sparring came to a sudden halt. Jaimee saw the girl’s body stiffen for a moment. “Lady Catelyn.” Enya bowed. “Hello mother.” Robb said.  
“Robb, we have guests. As the eldest son, you have responsibilities. I’m sure you can get by without sparring for a while.” Lady Catelyn said.  
“Of course, mother.” The boy replied.   
“Now come, accompany Prince Joffrey and Prince Tommen.” Said Lady Catelyn.  
The boy left after glancing apologetically at his half-sister and bowing ever so slightly at Jaimee. When Jaimee was left alone with the girl he spoke, “You are good.”  
The girl looked at him for a beat and said, “That means a lot coming from you Ser Jaimee, thank you.”  
“But so is my brother.” The girl added after a moment’s thought.  
Jaimee smirked, “You’re brother was alright. He’s only bigger and stronger. You are more skilled.”  
“You’ve fully assessed our swordplay after watching us spar once?” the girl asked with a snap but quickly added, “Ser.”  
Now Jaimee was genuinely smiling. “Yes, I have excellent judgement when it comes to swordplay.” He quipped. “If you were a man, you would have had quite the future as a knight.”  
The girl’s eyes darkened. “But ser, I am not a man. I am a woman. Does that mean my only future is to bear and rear children?” She asked with a voice laced with contempt.   
Jaimee laughed out loud. The girl reminded him of Cersei. “That is the future of all women. Unless you wish to become a Septa.” “…Or a member of the Night’s Watch.” The girl continued.  
“Now if you will excuse me Ser Jaimee, my family may have need of me.”  
“Need you? Why would the Starks need a bastard for?” Jaimee asked. He couldn’t help himself.  
At this Enya stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back to him. Then she smiled and said, “I am Enya Snow. Yes, I am a bastard, but that is not all that I am. The same way that you’re the Kingslayer, but I doubt that is all that you are.”  
The second Enya finished speaking, she turned and walked away leaving Jaimee musing to himself. “Perhaps Winterfell will prove to be rather entertaining.”


	5. Feast for the Royal Family

Enya’s POV  
After sparring with Robb, Enya felt a lot better. Choosing to disregard Ser Jaimee’s other words and focus instead on his praise about her swordplay made her feel even better.  
Enya entered the Halls of Winterfell. People were getting ready for the welcoming feast. A serving girl carrying a large bowl of soup came darting towards her, nearly tripping. If it weren’t for Enya, the soup would have decorated the floor. Enya took the bowl from her saying, “Let me help you with that.”  
Recognizing who she was instantly, the girl stammered, “I couldn’t possibly let you do that mi’lady!”  
Enya countered, “Oh, I’m no lady. I would love to help, if only so that I could sneak a sip.” She joked with a grin. The girl bowed and accepted her assistance, all the while with a blush blooming across her face.  
While Enya was helping, she noticed that people started filling the halls. After helping the servants, she took her usual seat next to Theon Greyjoy. They were seated right below the High Table. After a few more minutes, the Starks started to take their places. They changed out of their earlier clothes into richer and more colorful garments. Sansa’s dress looked especially beautiful. Enya remembered seeing her sister fret about what to wear days ago. Looking at her now, in her light blue dress with intricate embellishments, Enya thought she chose well. After a few more minutes, the Royal Family arrived, including the Queen’s two brothers, Ser Jaimee and Lord Tyrion.  
Once the Royal Family was seated the feast began. Enya stared at them and the Starks for a few moments. She remembered a time when she longed to be one of the Starks, to be seated among them.   
That longing was long gone. Enya was fine with where she was. Truly. She could drink as many cups of wine or ale as she wanted. The Stark children were only allowed one. She didn’t have to mind her manners or watch her tongue.  
She was free. Being a bastard allowed her the freedom to be herself. This realization however didn’t stop her from feeling pangs of envy every now and then. Such a feeling was slowly creeping up on her now.   
Enya downed a cup of ale, trying to swallow the feeling down with it.  
“You must be really thirsty.” Theon said with his usual smirk. “Thirsty and hungry.” Enya replied with humor in her voice. They started to eat their meal. Enya noticed Prince Joffrey glancing at him every now and then. Enya paid him no mind.  
“Did you hear? The king and Lord Eddard are arranging a marriage for Sansa and the prince.” Theon said.  
“Oh?” Enya responded. “I’m sure Sansa is over the moon.”  
“Of course she is.” Theon replied. “That means she’s going to be queen someday.”  
“Hmmmn” Enya pondered. “Queen Sansa…” She said.  
Theon chuckled, “Can you imagine? She’s already insufferable as a lady. How would she be like as a queen?”  
Enya knew Theon was only joking, but his words rubbed her the wrong way. Enya’s eyes pierced through his and she spoke with a change in her tone, “Theon she may be my half-sister but she’s my sister still. Measure your next words carefully.”  
Theon closed his mouth and after a few moments said, “Relax Enya, I was only joking. No need to be so serious.”   
Enya nodded and poured both of them some more ale.  
After a few minutes, the doors of the great hall swung open and a man in all black entered. Enya rose to her feet and quickly approached the man. “Uncle Benjen!” she shouted while hugging him. “You’ve grown taller.” Uncle Benjen remarked. “And stronger as well Uncle.” Enya added. “I’m ready to join the Night’s Watch.”  
“Ah, but is your father ready to let you go?” Uncle Benjen asked with a smile. “He will if you ask him.” Enya responded as persuasively as she could. Her uncle remained unconvinced. “You do not know what you will be giving up.” He appeared resolute, then left her to greet Lord Eddard.   
Drunk and feeling rather helpless, Enya wondered… If I can’t be a member of the Night’s Watch what will I be? She went outside the halls, thinking the bitter cold might help numb her disappointment. Immediately she was greeted by the night breeze. Then she heard a rustle near the crates.


	6. The Imp's Piss and Wisdom

Tyrion’s POV  
The Northern women aside, there wasn’t much Tyrion liked about their stay here. The North and the Northmen were very large, making him feel even smaller. He found nobody interesting enough to talk to at the feast. His brother Jaimee was busy bragging to some of the soldiers. His sister was in a foul mood, what with the king blatantly kissing a kitchen wench. Besides, she wouldn’t have proved to be pleasant company for him even in her good days. All that was left was the food and drink. The food was alright. The wine was better. He kept drinking and because it was too damn cold, he kept pissing.  
He decided that another walk to the bathroom was more than his legs could bear. He went out of the halls and chose to relieve himself near the empty crates. Just as he finished, he heard someone approach. Great. Tomorrow he will be known not only as the queen’s Imp brother, but an imp that pisses anywhere.  
When he turned he saw a young woman. He quickly realized who it was despite the darkness. She truly was beautiful. She had dark flowing hair, deep grey eyes and… “Lord Tyrion,” she greeted interrupting his thoughts. “Ah. The bastard of Winterfell.” He exclaimed. The bastard frowned and started to walk away.  
“Sorry. Did I offend you? Sorry.” Tyrion apologized. She turned and said, “I’m Enya Snow.”   
“Snow, a bastard from the North.” He continued. Tyrion could have sworn he saw her eyes flicker with a lilac flame but it quickly went away. “Yes, I am a bastard form the North and you’re the Tyrion Lannister, the queen’s brother. The Imp.” She said the last word with much emphasis while looking him up and down. Tyrion only chuckled at the beautiful young woman with quick wit.  
"Let me give you a piece of advice, bastard. Never forget who you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used against you." Lord Tyrion said.   
Enya was quiet for a moment, considering his word. “Thank you for the advice Imp.” This time she said the word with what seemed to be very close to affection. “It sounds wise to wear who and what I am like armor…”  
"But I would rather keep wearing it like a sword at my waist." Enya added while tapping at her sword with a smile.


	7. Sudden Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by this point Lady Catelyn already received the letter from her sister about the death of Lord Arryn.

Enya’s POV

Enya was woken by the loud knock on her door. She opened it to see the handmaiden Nora. “What is it?” Enya asked groggily. “Quickly, quickly, you must get ready!” Nora replied urgently. “Get ready for what?” Enya asked. “You are going to break your fast with the Starks and the Royal family!” Nora practically shrieked. “Why would I do that? I’m a bastard.” Enya said, confused. “That doesn’t matter when the king demands your presence.” While Enya was trying to wrap her mind around what Nora said, the handmaiden was hurried rummaging through Enya’s clothes. “This will do.” Nora announced, while holding up a grey dress lined with white. Enya remembered wearing that for her fourteenth nameday. Despite being a bastard, she was never really treated as such. Nora interrupted her thoughts by dragging her to the mirror. Enya started to protest but soon let her do her work. Enya couldn’t summon the energy to disagree. She was still too sleepy and admittedly a little hungover.

When she was ready, she left her quarters and found her siblings waiting for her. “Good morning. Sorry, did you wait long?” She asked them. “Actually, we’re still waiting. Sansa isn’t ready yet.” Robb replied with a smile after giving her a once-over. “She’s making herself pretty for the prince.” Arya said while rolling her eyes. Arya always seemed to roll her eyes at Sansa. “Why does she have to do that?” Rickon asked innocently. “Because, they are going to marry someday.” Bran answered. “We aren’t sure about that yet. Father may not accept the king’s offer.” Robb said. “Why wouldn’t father accept being Hand of the King and me marrying Prince Joffrey?” Sansa asked as she walked towards them. “That would mean leaving Winterfell, leaving us.” Robb responded. Sansa was about to reply when she saw Enya. “Why are you with is?” Sansa asked. “The king wanted her to join us.” Robb replied for her. “Since we’re all here, let us go. We wouldn’t want to keep the Royal family waiting.” Robb led them to the smaller hall. “I’m starving!” Rickon said.   
On their way, Bran asked, “Why are our dire wolves locked in the kennels?”

“Because we wouldn’t want them biting Prince Joffrey or the others.” Sansa replied. “Wouldn’t we though?” Arya asked with a smirk.  
When they arrived, everybody from the Royal family was already seated except Lord Tyrion. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn arrived, bowed and took their seats. Enya and the Stark children did the same. Enya took the seat next to Rickon. 

“Where is your brother? Why isn’t he here yet?” the king asked the queen. “We can begin. There is no need to wait for him my love.” The queen replied sweetly, however Enya felt no warmth or love in it. 

They were already breaking their fast when Lord Tyrion arrived. “Do forgive me for being late. Last Night’s festivities gave me a headache.” Lord Tyrion explained and took the empty seat next to Enya. “Lord Tyrion.” Enya greeted. “Ah, Enya. Good morning.” The imp smiled.

After a few more minutes, the king began to talk. “Have you and Cat discussed my offer Ned?”

With an ever serious face, Lord Eddard replied, “Yes Your Grace, it would be the honor and pleasure of our house.” “Good! Good!” The king bellowed, “You return with us to King’s Landing.” At that, Sansa was beaming. Prince Joffrey smiled and tilted his head towards Sansa. “I plan to take my youngest daughter, Arya with us, Your Grace.” Lord Eddard added. “Of course. Take your other daughter, Enya as well.” The king said.

Enya froze. Go to King’s Landing? She doesn’t want that. The king continued to talk while looking straight at her. “Despite your birth, I could help arrange an advantageous marriage for you as well.” Enya visibly paled. Her father’s face remained blank. She saw a frown form on Lady Catelyn’s and glimpsed Robb’s hand balled into a fist.   
She stood up and bowed as low as the table beneath her allowed. “I thank you so very much for your generosity Your Grace. However I planned to ask my Lord Father’s permission to join the Night’s Watch.”

After saying her piece, she stood up straight to see everyone’s reactions. Her siblings’ looked unsurprised aside from Sansa. Lady Catelyn looked almost satisfied. Lord Eddard looked unsure. Joffrey narrowed his eyes, as if in deep thought. Ser Jaimee and the queen looked mildly interested. The imp was clearly amused. The king looked confused. After a few moments filled with tense silence, the king spoke. “Sit down, child.” Enya sat. “Not tell me, why would you rather join the Night’s Watch than marry a man of my choosing?”   
“I wish to serve the realm Your Grace and I want to do that as a member of the Night’s Watch instead of at home bearing and rearing children.” Enya reasoned. 

“Ha! You really do remind me of her.” The king remarked with a smile. He didn’t need to say who. They all knew who he was referring to. “It seems her mind is made up Ned.” The king addressed Lord Eddard. “So is mine.” Lord Eddard said, staring into her eyes. “I’ll allow it.” Enya smiled and nodded.

Lord Tyrion spoke up. “I would like to come with you to the Wall.” All of their heads turned to look at him. “Planning to join them, dear brother?” Ser Jaimee asked. “Oh no! No! Just a visit. I wish to climb the wall and piss and the edge of it.” Lord Tyrion said with a wicked grin. The children laughed. “Hush with your filth.” The queen glowered at him.

Enya couldn’t help her smile. She turned to Lord Tyrion and asked in a voice low enough so only they could hear. “Do you think by the time your piss reaches the ground it would have turned to ice?” She asked jokingly. Lord Tyrion chuckled, “I like the way your mind works.”


	8. Action at the Courtyard

Joffrey’s POV

After breaking their fast, Joffrey changed into lighter and simpler clothes. The eldest Stark son, Robb, invited him and Tommen to spar with them. He wasn’t going to get his rich clothes soiled by the Starks. Joffrey and Tommen proceeded to the courtyard.   
Joffrey saw the other Stark children. He noticed Enya, already changed out of her dress. Pity. He also saw that she was holding a sword. She doesn’t actually plan on joining them, does she?

Enya was examining her blade when she bumped into Sandor Clegane. “I apologize.” She said as soon as it happened. The hound turned to look at her and said, “A lady shouldn’t be holding such a sharp thing.” Enya looked him straight in the eye, completely unaffected by the horrific picture his face made. “I am not a lady, ser.” She said with a voice that reminded Joffrey of steel. “I am not a ser.” The hound grunted. “What do I call you then?” She asked. Joffrey took this as his cue, “You can call him dog. That’s what I call him.” Enya regarded him and greeted with a slight bow, “Your Grace.” Then she gave the hound a small nod and joined the Stark children. 

After a few moments, Joffrey saw his father, his uncle and Lord Eddard approach. “We heard about a spar. This should be interesting.” His uncle said with a smile. Joffrey smirked cockily. He had quite the audience. He’ll put the Stark heir in his place. After the king sat, he insisted that Tommen and Bran go first. The two of them couldn’t even properly hold their tourney swords. It was such a sorry sight. He heard Sansa and the little girl giggle every now and then. The other men were smirking. Enya on the other hand, looked focused. Her eyes seemed to drink everything in and Joffrey didn’t realize that he was slowly drowning in them.

When the adults finally stopped the two boys, Joffrey thought it was their turn. He was wrong. The king must have noticed Enya holding a sword. King Robert asked, “Are you going to spar as well, Enya?” Enya bowed low and spoke, “If Your Grace and My Lord allows it.” “Why wouldn’t we? You can spar with your father’s ward.” The king replied. Enya looked at Lord Eddard. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

Enya and what was his name… ah Theon went to the center of the courtyard and raised their swords. Joffrey noticed that they were real swords. They circled each other and exchanged a few blows, testing each other. Theon was older, bigger and he was a man. Despite this, they seemed to be even. Enya was faster and by looks of it, her swings had strength behind them.

Joffrey glanced at the audience. They increased in number. Several guards were watching and a few maids as well. They were all watching Enya and Theon closely. Enya lunged forward, Theon barely avoided it. It still nicked his forearm. He swung his sword to her side. Enya blocked it with her blade but the blow was too strong against her lighter body. She was thrown a little ways. She quickly rolled and got up to her feet. Theon swung his sword downward. She deflected it and went for his injured forearm. He evaded and quickly raised his sword to her neck. “Ha!” Theo exclaimed. “You were saying?” Enya replied, drawing attention to her sword aimed at his torso.

The king laughed out loud. “Both of you were impressive. We’ll consider this a tie.” “The Night’s Watch will be lucky to have you,” the king added referring to Enya. The both of them bowed. “Thank you, Your Grace.” Enya responded.

It was finally his turn to spar with Robb. Joffrey didn’t like Robb Stark at all. On his way to the center of the courtyard he heard the youngest Stark daughter ask, “Who do you think is stronger?” 

“The prince of course.” Sansa replied. Joffrey stopped in his tracks. “He’s going to win because he’s the prince.” Sansa continued. Joffrey smiled. The youngest Stark daughter ignored her and asked Enya. “Who do you think will win?”

After a moment’s thought, Enya replied, “I can’t tell. I have never seen the prince fight, but I spar with Robb all the time. He’s strong.”   
“I am a lot stronger than your half-brother.” Joffrey whispered in Enya’s ear. He felt rewarded when he saw her shiver.

Then they began. They started off slow and easy, measuring each other. After a while, Robb Stark began to attack more aggressively. Joffrey hated to admit it, but he was strong. Joffrey was still able to deflect or avoid Robb’s blows, but he’s merely defending. Joffrey decided to mess with Robb’s head and began to taunt him.

“Your sister Sansa thinks I’m going to win,” Joffrey began. Robb only smiled, “She knows nothing about swordplay.” Then Robb knocked him down, and he tried breaking his fall, rolling towards Enya. Enya’s eyes focused on him when he stopped right at her feet. They stared at each other for a beat, then Joffrey turned to see Robb’s concentration waver. When Joffrey was rolling, Robb looked to see if he was going to hit Enya. Robb’s eyes flickered to Enya’s for a second. 

Huh. Joffrey had an idea. “You’re right,” he told Robb as he stood up and walked towards his sparring partner. “Sansa has no idea what she’s talking about, but your other sister does.” Joffrey saw Robb’s eyes narrow. “Your half-sister, the bastard.” 

At once, Robb reacted. “Do not call her that.” He growled. Robb swung his sword towards Joffrey’s neck. Joffrey barely blocked it. “That’s what she is though, a bastard.” Joffrey kept on taunting him, all the while wondering why the eldest Stark son was getting so upset.

Robb held is sword firmly in place, at Joffrey’s neck. Joffrey could barely keep it blocked. “For a bastard, I must say, she is extremely beautiful. I have half the mind to take her for my concubine after I marry your other sister.”

With that, Robb Stark lost it. His face contorted with anger. Using his free hand, Robb punched Joffrey in the gut. Joffrey dropped his sword. Robb let go of his and proceeded to punch him again, this time much harder. Joffrey doubled over then tackled Robb’s knees. They fell on the ground and started to wrestle hard. At the back of Joffrey’s mind he couldn’t help but wonder why no one was stopping them yet. At soon as he finished thinking it, hands were all over them. Robb was pulled off of him by Lord Eddard. Joffrey was practically carried away by his uncle. 

Joffrey dusted himself off and turned to Robb who was already glaring at him. “Your Grace, I apologize for my son’s behavior.” The Lord of Winterfell began to say but the king stopped him. “No need to apologize Ned. They were just being boys. Do you remember how much we fought when we were younger? They’ll be good friends in no time.”  
“I highly doubt that.” Joffrey thought to himself and by look on Robb’s face, the Stark heir deemed it an impossibility.


	9. Hunting a Stag part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update and short chapter, I have no excuses!   
> I will try to do better.

Enya’s POV

Enya replayed the day’s sparring in her head. Bran and Prince Tommen were too young and inexperienced. She remembered watching them while holding back a grimace. Her spar with Theon could have gone better. She could have won. If she withheld her strength and speed, she could have baited him into thinking she was weaker than she was. Then she could have taken him by surprise. “Why didn’t I do that?” Enya asked herself. Something made her want to demonstrate her full strength, no tricks. 

What gnawed at the back of her head though was Robb’s fight with Prince Joffrey. That’s what it was. A fight. Not a spar. Robb was usually very level headed. Whenever they sparred, he never fell for her taunts. This made her wonder what Prince Joffrey said to anger him that much.

Enya decided to clear her head and work of her excess energy by going for a hunt. Afterwards, she could drop by Old Mel’s house. She would share whatever game she caught and invite herself for dinner. She wanted to steer clear from the Royal family for a while. Enya had enough of the Royal family and the Stark’s drama. She needed to get a way for a while and running in the woods seems like the way to go.

After Enya prepared her things, she went to retrieve her dire wolf, Ghost in the kennels.

Joffrey’s POV

Joffrey was in a piss poor mood. He wasn’t injured, not really. However, his pride as a man and as a prince was badly bruised. The only thing he could think of that could make him feel better was Robb Stark’s head on a plate, bloody.

Suddenly, he hears a low growl behind him. Joffrey raised his sword and turned only to be pushed to the ground by the creature. It bared its fangs and it red eyes screamed murder. 

“Ghost! To me!” Joffrey heard someone shout. No. Not someone. Enya. The dog wasn’t listening. In fact, it moved closer to his face and growled, its slaver dangerously nearly dripping on him.

“Ghost!” Enya repeated. This time her voice sounded fiercer than the dog’s. Finally, it got off of him. Enya quickly helped him on his feet. Then she bowed low and said, “I am deeply sorry, Your Grace. I only let him out because we’re going hunting. I never imagined he would be a danger to you.”

“I could have that dog put down.” Joffrey threatened. The dog growled next to Enya. She put her hand in front of it and said, “Down boy.” The dog whimpered and stopped. Enya bowed again. Joffrey liked her this way, submissive. “As I said, I am deeply sorry, Your Grace. It will never happen again.”

“How will you make sure of that?” Joffrey asked.  
“Ghost is my dire wolf. He listens to me, Your Grace.” Enya replied.   
“The dog does whatever you tell him to do?” Joffrey questioned.  
“Yes, Your Grace. He follows my commands.” Enya answered. It must be nice, to be the master of such a beast.   
“You said something about hunting… Take me with you.” Joffrey said.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Your Grace.” Enya began to argue.  
“It’s my condition for sparing the dog.” Joffrey said firmly.  
“Very well. I will call for your retainers.” Enya decided.  
“No need. It will just be the two of us.” Joffrey responded.

Enya’s POV

Here she was, hunting to get away from the Royal family and the Starks. It wasn’t going very well seeing as the prince ended up going with her.

They were riding towards the Stark’s usual hunting grounds, with Ghost running ahead of them. “Do you often go hunting by yourself?” The prince asked.  
“I never hunt by myself Your Grace. Ghost always accompanies me.” Enya replied.  
“You enjoy killing animals then?” The prince wondered.  
Enya was silent for a while, the question took her by surprise. “It’s not the kill I enjoy Your Grace, but rather, the chase.”  
The prince stared at her and smiled, “I suppose the chase is what makes it exciting.”


	10. Hunting a Stag part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how people hunt exactly, but this is how I pictured them. Enya and Ghost have their own system that works for them. Also the dire wolves obviously grow fast or at least enough time has passed between this chapter and chapter 2 for the dire wolves to have grown enough to hunt. Sorry, kinda having a little difficulty with the time and distance aspects of this story.  
> This is my first fanfiction and I’m still figuring things out. Anyway, thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! Hope you all are safe.

Enya’s POV

After a while, Enya and the Prince began to hunt on foot. Enya observed Prince Joffrey, he kept his sword raised. It didn’t look like the earlier fight injured him much. “That’s good,” Enya thought, “It means Robb was relatively fine too.” 

Minutes passed and nothing… “This is what you call a chase?” The prince began to complain. “Sshhhh,” was Enya’s only reply. If this apparent lack of courtesy bothered the prince, it didn’t show. A few more minutes passed then Enya let loose three arrows, catching three rabbits. “Rabbits, is that all you’re hunting?” Prince Joffrey asked, unimpressed. “No, your Grace. Ghost is still rounding them up.” She replied.

“Rounding what up?” the prince asked. Before Enya could answer, they heard a howl. “Get ready your Grace.” Enya warned as she notched another arrow. A herd of deer suddenly came running them, with Ghost giving chase right behind them. Enya shot a stag, right in the eye. Prince Joffrey maimed one. Ghost rushed forward, continuing his own hunt.   
Enya knelt by the stag she shot and said a silent prayer. “I don’t understand. You mourn for the animal?” Prince Joffrey asked, confusion evident in his tone. “I don’t mourn your Grace, I give thanks.” Enya replied. “For what?” the prince wondered. “For the life given.” Enya simply said. “Don’t you mean the life taken?” Prince Joffrey corrected. After a brief pause Enya conceded, “I suppose that’s true as well.”

“Nothing says power than the ability to take a life.” Prince Joffrey declared. Enya remained silent. The prince prompted her, “Don’t you agree?” 

“There are some that say knowledge is power, your Grace.” Enya answered while figuring out how to haul the stag back to their horses. “Knowledge is worthless when faced with a sword. Power over life and death, that’s true power.” The prince insisted. “Then I guess true power resides in the hands of time.” Enya responded. “What do you mean?” the prince asked. “Time is what allows everything to be and when enough time passes, death awaits every living creature.” Enya answered. 

Then she proceeded to carry three rabbits and half-drag half-carry the stag. Prince Joffrey walked effortlessly beside her. “You’re not going to bring back the stag you hunted your Grace?” Enya asked. “I don’t want to carry it.” The prince simply stated. “If you didn’t plan on taking it back, why kill it your Grace?” Enya tried to ask as respectfully as she could, without showing the judgement she felt. 

“I wanted to kill something and watch the light go out of their eyes.” Prince Joffrey answered in a bored tone. Enya felt a chill run down her spine. “Your Grace,” she began, then thought better of it. Still Enya chose to speak her mind, or at least the most courteous version she could muster. “I believe that life is precious,” she continued. “You killed four, I only killed one!” Prince Joffrey argued. “I am bringing them back with me, your Grace. They will be food for the hungry. Their life isn’t wasted.” Enya answered back. When it seemed like the prince still didn’t understand what she was saying, Enya added, “You said something about the power over life and death, your Grace. Such power should be used properly. What I’m saying is taking a life should only be acceptable if it serves a greater purpose.” 

And because Enya couldn’t help herself, she added, “Otherwise, we would be monsters.”

The prince listened silently and when Enya was done talking, they were at their horses. “You are free to believe what you like.” Prince Joffrey said while helping Enya position her stag on her horse. “However, I believe that some lives are precious while others are worthless.” The prince finished. By this point, Enya deemed it a waste of breath to argue with the prince. She wasn’t likely to change his mind and she might even end up saying something she can’t take back. This conversation however made Enya worry for the fate of the Seven Kingdoms once Prince Joffrey is king.

Enya and Joffrey rode their respective horses. Enya whistled for Ghost to come back. After a few moments of silence, Enya remembered the sparring session earlier. She wanted to ask what the prince taunted Robb with. Before she could think of a proper way to phrase her question, the prince spoke. His words caused unbidden memories to resurface and it was as if she was thrown back in time.


	11. (Flashback Sequence) The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback. 8 year old Enya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent updates and the really short final chapter. I will be ending The Dire Wolf's Howl here. I plan to continue writing the story though, it OBVIOUSLY has a sequel. I just don't know when I'll be able to.
> 
> I'll explain myself better later, promise...later. after the chapter.

Enya's POV

The snow. The soft white snow on the ground was taunting Enya. "We're the same, you and I," the snow whispered. Enya continued to blankly stare at it. Then some people walked on by, flattening the snow with each step. "Yes, exactly like me. People will step on you too, little bastard girl."

Irritated, Enya kicked and stomped the snow beneath her feet. "What are you doing?" A voice asked.

Enya turned and she was faced with Lady Catelyn's disapproving expression. "Nothing My Lady," Enya bowed. Lady Catelyn regarded her and she squirmed under her gaze. "What can I do for you My Lady?" Enya asked to fill the unbearable silence. "Nothing," was Lady Catelyn's quick reply. However Enya could hear what was left unsaid, "You can disappear." 

The Lady of Winterfell was a good mother. Lady Catelyn was a caring and patient mother. She really was. She just wasn't Enya's mother. Enya was a constant reminder that the Lady Catelyn was not enough. Lady Catelyn wasn't enough as a woman, wasn't enough as a wife. She wasn't enough. She wasn't enough for Lord Eddard Stark, her husband. He didn't love her enough. Enya was the unwashable stain... the chink in the Lord of Winterfell's otherwise perfect armor of honor. 

Enya was a bastard. She was only staying at Winterfell with the Stark children thanks to Lord Eddard's generosity (or dare she think it, love) and the Lady Catelyn's forbearance. The Starks were Enya's family, but not really. At least not completely. She felt inferior to the other Stark children. She felt envious and she's beating herself up for feeling that way. She's frustrated at her wondering thoughts of "What if's" and "Could be's".

Enya went to her room to read and distract herself from her illegitimacy. She continued the book she began reading a fortnight ago titled, "The Long Night". Enya was so engrossed in it. By the time she was finished it was already nightfall. After reading it, Enya was convinced that the Long Night would come again. 

They were currently experiencing the longest summer in the history of Westeros... 

After a long summer, an even longer winter follows. 

The Stark words rang in Enya's head, "Winter is Coming."

Enya was convinced that when winter finally comes, the Long Night will return with it. She felt it in her bones. She quickly stood up. She made her decision. She hurriedly packed a bag. She was going to the Wall so she could help fight when the Night King comes. She would join the Night's Watch and they would be her family. They wouldn't care that she was a bastard. She could even be a hero.

If she becomes a hero, then maybe she would be able to come back to Winterfell as a Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through some personal stuff right now.  
> I blame my ADHD. I blame covid 19. I blame cancer. I blame lousy parenting. I miss my students, my pupils, I miss teaching.  
> And I have a confession to make, I kinda cheated on Enya Snow because as a coping mechanism, I daydream. and I daydreamed myself into falling in love with another story (Queen Elizabeth is the working title if you wanna check it out...)and I might have to write and finish that first. MIGHT. 
> 
> But I promise I will always go back to Enya Snow. The Dire Wolf's Howl... and see it through since it's like my first love and those don't die right? 
> 
> So... just thanks for bearing with me and reading and commenting and the kudos, just thanks so much and ummmnn.
> 
> Okay. Bye.


End file.
